Update:Patch Notes (19 January 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical: * Weapon animations which previously overrode incorrectly after using a combat ability will no longer do so. * HTML5 client users will no longer stand on the Hefin church flags while running on the agility course. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames: * The chest in Varrock's church now displays the correct Treasure Trail hint. * Players can no longer take Skeletal Horror bones out of the D&D. * Players are no longer able to teleport out of the Sinkholes reward room. * The dragon battleaxe special attack buff is now cleared upon starting a duel. Quests, Challenges and Achievements: * The instructions for the 'Properly Metal' Tirannwn Task have been clarified. * The quest start screens of the Between a Rock... and Lost City quests have been updated to reflect combat level calculation changes. Other: * The XP rewards given out by Hati, Sköll and Eir have been rebalanced. * Several issues which caused the camera to act incorrectly upon log-in have been fixed. * Consequently, the camera will now face south instead of north when logging in. * Clan keywords have been updated with additional options. * 'Ironwoman' and 'Ironman' are now available as clan job titles. * Players who leave or are removed from their clan are now able to rejoin their old clan immediately. They must still wait 7 days before they can join a different clan. * The ancient artefact drop has been added to Vorago's Beasts page. * Ironman players are no longer able to mine living rock creatures that were killed by other players. * 104m XP achievements will now broadcast correctly to friends. * Auras will no longer display on the buffs panel when logging into a free world. * It is no longer possible to skull a PvP opponent by attacking their familiar. * Players can no longer attempt to repair a blood necklace at 100% durability. * References to Islwyn when converting crystal seeds to weapons have been removed. * Players will now correctly receive seeds - if relevant - from tree patches, if cleared via the tree directly instead of via the farmer. * Corrected the initial wield message for newly crafted crystal weapons to mention weapons instead of armour. * A number of spelling and grammar issues have been fixed across various pieces of content. * The following improvements have been made to the portable well: ** Meilyr combination potions may now be combined at a portable well for extra XP, though without a chance to make extra combination potions. ** Unfinished potions can now be made at a portable well. ** Water containers can now be filled by using them on a portable well. * The following changes have been made to Araxxor: ** Spider leg drops will now broadcast to your friends list. ** The araxyte pheromone drop rate has been increased. ** The preferred Araxxor style in instances or with a pheromone is now guaranteed to spawn based on the weapon in your right-hand. Ninja fixes: * By speaking to Bob Barter at the Grand Exchange, you can now toggle whether or not you wish to receive the remaining vial after finishing the last dose of a potion. * Boss pets will now show the tier 3 loot beam as the previously-used tier 1 loot beam was not always appearing. * The Rise of the Six bobblehead pets, Vitalis, Bombi and TzRek-Jad pets now show their owner's kill count of the relevant boss when a player interacts with the pet. * Players can now use their keyboard to control stances on Hefin serenity posts and on the gnome glider interface. * The Motherlode Maw rewards have been adjusted to replace the runite items, to make the rewards slightly more elf-like. * Players will now receive a message in their chatbox when a gardener agrees to look after a patch. * Players can now move the XP popup interface by using 'Edit Mode'. * There is now an entrance into Rellekka in the eastern spear wall. * Players can now set the target level on each skill to 120, similar to Dungeoneering, instead of manually having to set the equivalent value in XP. * Players can now toggle to rotate their loot beam at Death's office, which will cycle through their unlocked loot beams. * Daily challenges now give more useful information about what is needed to hand in on completion of the challenge. * Players can now quickchat how many Treasure Trails they have completed: Group Events > Fun stuff > Treasure Trails. * The following changes have been made to the Familiarisation D&D: ** All worlds now start Familiarisation at the same time. ** The D&D tracker now accurately shows the starting time of Familiarisation. ** All summoning obelisks that allow entry to Familiarisation will now sparkle when the D&D begins, and will also offer a teleport to Pikkupstix.